Silencios
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Un silencio puede deir más de mil palabras para la pobre Aki luego de declararle su amor a su mejor amigo. Pero no todos los silencios son malos...


Un gran silencio entre vos y yo… un silencio devastador, sentía que me moría a cada segundo que no me respondías. Perdón si te descoloqué, pero necesitaba decirlo. ¿Cómo ocultarle un secreto tan grande a mi mejor amigo? Era casi imposible… ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back –.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Akiza buscaba por todos lados a Yusei ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡Claro! En su taller con la motocicleta._

– _Yusei, tengo que hablar con vos – dijo directamente Akiza sin esperar reacción de Yusei. _

– _Claro Akiza, vamos a otro lado, acá está Cuervo y últimamente anda muy chismoso – vaciló Yusei al ver la actitud de la chica._

_Se fueron caminando. No cruzaron palabra en todo el camino. Inconscientemente, llegaron a la pista de motos, donde Akiza solía entrenar. _

– _¿Qué necesitabas decirme? – preguntó Yusei sentándose en el pasto, su amiga lo imitó._

– _Yusei, yo… yo te amo – aclaró la pelirroja._

_El castaño se sorprendió. No sabía que decir realmente. _

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin flash back –.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, apenas pasó medio minuto, pero te juro que siento como si hubiera sido una eternidad. Parece que salís de tu trance para responderme.

– Akiza, yo… – me decís asombrado.

Se me escapa una lágrima. A vos nunca te han interesado las mujeres, tan solo los duelos. Era sabido que no me ibas a corresponderías.

– Lamento por haberte molestado, mejor me voy – me levanté decidida a irme.

No sé lo que pasa en tu cabeza calculadora. Supongo que te tomé desprevenido, vos siempre sabés que es lo que tenés que hacer, siempre sabés que decir y que hacer, pero creo que esto fue demasiado. En todo caso, si te enamorás de alguna mujer, debe ser una segura de sí misma, no como yo que tengo mis serios problemas de personalidad.

Un silencio se apodera de nosotros nuevamente. Me voy, no pienso ver cómo me rechazas, un silencio lo aguanto. Otro más, creo que no. Me muero por dentro. Mi alma está en silencio. Sé que no me correspondés y eso me mata. Te amo Yusei Fudo, pero no pienso seguir sufriendo desamor por ser tu amiga. Un silencio dice más que mil palabras para mí. Me alejo. Sé que tal vez no volvamos a ser los mejores amigos como antes los éramos, pero me conformo con saber que te fui sincera. Se larga a llover. Me doy vuelta. Estás aun sentado, absorbiendo lo que te confesé.

Ahora llega el momento en que me enojo conmigo misma por ser tan tonta como para haberte perdido por una estupidez. Pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer? En silencio me voy, tal vez mañana volvamos a cruzar palabra y hagamos como que nada de esto pasó. Me siento una tarada, pero no hay nada más que hacer…

– ¡Akiza, esperá! – me gritás desde lejos.

– Ya me voy Yusei, hasta mañana.

– Te acompaño hasta tu casa…

¿Es que te propusiste lastimarme Yusei? No voy a dejar que te rías de mí. Verme sufrir es algo que no te voy a dejar hacer. ¿Acompañarme hasta mi casa luego de haber destrozado mi corazón con un terrible silencio? Millones de cosas pudieron haber sido menos dolorosas que eso. Te lo aseguro, millones.

Me largo a correr llorando, no lo puedo evitar, pareciera que te burlás de mí. Mejor dicho: no parece, lo estás haciendo.

Me seguís ¿te gusta verme sufrir?

Lamentablemente, sos más rápido que yo, me alcanzás. Siento tu chaqueta sobre mí.

– ¿Por qué rayos no me dejaste terminar? – me criticás tomándome de las muñecas para que no me escape, cosa que es mi intención.

–… – esta vez soy yo la del silencio.

Mi cara está totalmente empapada, pero no de lluvia, de lágrimas. Quiero llorar, mandarte al diablo e irme a algún lugar donde pueda olvidar todo esto. Lloro en silencio, sin nada para decir.

– No llorés, por favor.

– ¿Cómo diablos no querés que llore si parece que te estás burlando de mí? Parezco una tarada – te grito tratando de irme.

– Vos no te vas ¿entendés? – me respondés.

Siento tus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Mejor aún, siento tus labios rozar con los míos. Siento como me pedís permiso para besarme. Te rodeo el cuello con mis brazos, dispuesta a no separarme de vos por nada del mundo. Un simple roce de labios me hace sentir en el paraíso.

Nos separamos, apoyas tu frente en la mía.

– La próxima vez, esperás que diga más de tres palabras coherentes ¿me entendés? – me decís acariciándome la mejilla derecha – por favor…

Sonrío complacida. Este silencio me gusta. Porque es el silencio en el cual nuestras miradas se cruzan para jurarse fidelidad sin una sola palabra. Es el silencio que me demuestra que me amás como yo a vos.

– Te amo Akiza – me decís para completar la escena, porque eso ya lo sé.

– Yo más Yusei, lo juro…

Creo que no todos los silencios son malos…


End file.
